


I've Gotta Go

by hideeho



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Let them be happy before the show goes back to traumatizing them each week, M/M, Revelations, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, Team as Family, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho
Summary: The team gets stuck on the side of the road. Bladders are tested and revelations are made.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 65
Kudos: 629





	I've Gotta Go

**11:49 a.m.**

“ _Someone_ got the bright idea to tell Christopher that if he got straight A’s that I would take him to Disneyland,” Eddie gestures wildly from the back of the truck. His voice is thick with exasperation, but his face is lit up with mirth; all white teeth and eyes crinkled in amusement.

“ _We._ I told him we would take him,” Buck argues defensively, his knee knocking into Eddie’s with each bump they hit on the road. “It’s not like I’m making you go by yourself. I’m volunteering.”

“Oh, the sacrifice,” Hen teases, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “How will you manage?”

Buck opens his mouth to respond when the world around them starts tilting. Screeching tires are accented by the sounds of wayward equipment landing with loud bangs on the floor around them. Eddie’s arm shoots out quickly, extending to hold Buck back. To keep him safe.

In a matter of moments they are skidded off to the side of the freeway, the air thick with the smell of burnt rubber and quickened heartbeats.

“Everyone okay,” Bobby asks over the comms, satisfied as everyone checks in.

Eddie doesn’t realize he still has his arm out across Buck’s broad chest until the blond man looks down with an arched eyebrow. “Did you just mom me?”

“Shut up.”

“You totally mommed me! Aww, you care.”

“Idiota.”

“Children,” Bobby warns from the front, breaking up the fight over the comm.

“What was that anyway, Cap,” Chim inquires, his question punctuated by the smack of his gum. “Pot hole?”

“Sinkhole,” offers Hen.

“Scooter,” muses Eddie.

“Dark, dude,” scoffs Buck, dramatically bringing a hand to flutter against his ridiculously perfect pec.

“Flat tire. Tires, perhaps,” Cap muses, cutting through the growing ridiculousness. “Sit tight. I’ll call it in.”

“Soooooo,” Buck began, looking out the long stretch of concrete going any given direction. “Is this a bad time to mention that I’ve gotta pee?”

**12:16 p.m.**

“Bad news, guys, we’re looking at least another thirty minutes before anyone gets to us.” Bobby could only frown in agreement as a chorus of groans met his latest update.

“This is ridiculous! Don’t they know we have lives to save,” Buck grumbles, arms crossed and sulking. The poor guy had considered every possible avenue to find a bathroom, but outside of getting arrested for indecent exposure or going viral for a reason he really wouldn’t enjoy, Buck was out of luck.

“Large accident. Our backup is needed to help clear the road, which means we wait,” Bobby consoles reasonably.

“I’ve still got to go,” Buck adds. Again. And he’s honest to God _pouting_. It’s unfair how one plump lower lip can act as a beacon, drawing Eddie’s eyes in without his permission.

Eddie feels for him, he does. He could go without hearing about every sixty seconds, but there are worse things in life. Like how even with air conditioner blowing he can still feel beads of sweat slide down his spine under his shirt. Buck’s leg has gone from its usual listless bouncing to some sort of hummingbird impression.

He finds himself stretching his leg out, his thigh pressing lightly against Buck’s. It’s warm against his own, but he can’t bring himself to mind a Buck’s leg calms against the touch. If Hen or Chim are giving them a look he’s ignoring it, instead busying himself with pulling out a bottle of water and taking a swig.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” Buck accuses, all glares and indignation.

“It’s important to hydrate,” Eddie tries, taking another swig from the bottle and trying not to choke on a laugh as Buck’s eyes narrow in betrayal.

“How? _How_? You had more coffee than me this morning! How are you drinking _more_?”

Eddie shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. Army. When you’re in a combat zone you can’t just stop for a bathroom break whenever you want. You learn to hold it.”

“Hear that, Buckaroo,” Chim offers, not at all helpfully, “Mind over matter. Mind. Over. Matter.”

“I’ll mind over matter you,” Buck mocks under his breath, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and starting to scroll.

**12:19 p.m.**

“Holding your bladder can cause a UTI,” Buck informs them, quickly diving into the depths of his latest internet search.

**12:20 p.m.**

“When you hold your urine for ten hours or more you can get urinary retention. The muscles in your bladder can’t relax and when you actually want to go you can’t. You can’t!”

“How long has it been since you went to the bathroom, Buck,” Cap asks patiently.

“I don’t know. Like three hours ago? Maybe four?”

“Sounds like you’re safe,” Cap offers.

“Perfectly safe. We’ll kill you well before six hours can pass if this keeps up,” Chim adds cheerily.

“Ha. Ha.”

**12:23 p.m.**

“Tycho Brahe _died_ when his bladder burst. World famous astronomer and he died. All because he didn’t take a piss.”

"You did not know who Tycho Brahe was before just now," Eddie points out.

"No, but maybe I would have if his bladder hadn't exploded!"

“Buck, if a tsunami or a bomb couldn’t stop you I don’t think this is going to be the end,” Hen offered, annoyance tempered by fondness.

“But, what if--”

“No,” Hen interjects.

“But--”

“No,” reaffirms Cap.

A blessed moment of silence.

“I’ve still got to pee.”

"Shit, now I have to pee," Chim exclaims.

**12:32 p.m.**

“That’s it, give me your water bottle,” Buck demands, hand stretching out and making a grabbing motion in front of Eddie’s face.

“What--”

“I know you finished it. Hand it over. I’m peeing in the damn thing.”

“Oh, Buck! No! Ew! You are not peeing in this truck,” Hen shrieks, nose scrunched up in horror.

“I’m peeing in the bottle! In the truck. It’s that or my bladder explodes and I die. Or I wet myself. Do you want to start sitting here if I wet myself? Do you?”

“Jesus Christ, Buck, just hold on a little longer,” Chim begs, peeking out from behind his fingers just in case.

“I’ve been waiting! I have been waiting very patiently. I--I heard that snort, _Edmundo_.” Buck cheers victoriously as he manhandles the water bottle out of Eddie’s hands. For a moment Eddie considers tickling his side to get him to let it go, but he’s almost certain that would end up with a mess none of them would want to clean.

“Put the bottle down, Buckaroo,” Chim warns, hands up as if suddenly in a hostage situation. “We’re innocent. We have _families_. I mean this with all the love and respect in the world, but none of us want to see your dick.”

“Whatever, Eddie loves my dick.”

**12:34 p.m.**

“I’m sorry, what was that,” Hen asks, her hand gripping Chim’s arms tightly.

Eddie is going to kill him. Or die of embarrassment. Or kill him and then die of embarrassment. Or die of embarrassment and take Buck with him. Buck who is looking so damn _smug_ at Chim and Hen’s stunned reactions. So pleased with himself that he got himself the upper hand in this conversation.

Maybe because it’s already out there. Maybe it’s because he knows that Buck loves making him flustered, the little shit. Maybe because he knows just how low Buck’s blush goes he finds himself responding--

“Sure do, Firehose.” Eddie winks and Buck turns as red as the truck they’re all currently stuck in.

“What. Is. Happening,” Chim asks, eyes wide as he waits for one of them to say _gotcha_.

“What? My boyfriend is hot. Not that I want to see him pee in a bottle, but I have no complaints with the equipment.” He says it casually, but he’s desperately trying not to laugh hysterically at the lunacy of it all. This was not how they intended on telling everyone.

“Cap, are you hearing this,” Hen asks, bouncing her gaze back and forth between Buck and Eddie as if trying to make it make sense.

“Who do you think filled out the paperwork?”

“ ** _You knew_** ,” Hen and Chim shout, and yes, Bobby was absolutely laughing at all of them.

“Does Athena know,” Hen demands, instantly pulling out her phone to share the news with her best friend.

“It’s kind of hard not to when you go on double dates together,” Buck points out, an old familiar cocky expression back on his face.

“Wait. You guys have doubled dated. Cap, why haven’t you ever gone on a double date with me and Maddie,” Chim asks accusingly.

“You’ve never asked.”

Buck tsks at him even as he reaches out to hold Eddie’s hand. “Honestly Chim, do you even know how to be in an adult relationship.”

“Eddie organized the double date, didn’t he,” Chim asks, lips pursing and eyebrow raised.

“Yes, yes he did.”

“I’ve got to tell Maddie about this…She knows, doesn’t she?”

Eddie snorts. “Are you kidding? She knew before we did.”

“Has she given you _the talk_ yet,” Chim asks with all seriousness.

“Pretty sure I don’t need a sex talk from my--”

“No, Buck. God! I mean has she given Eddie the talk about not breaking her baby brother’s heart.”

“Maddie. Athena. Cap. Carla, even,” Eddie lists off, expression fond as his thumb rubs over Buck’s knuckles.

“Yeah, well, I got a very serious talk from Christopher.”

“Was that before or after you offered to take him to Disneyland,” Eddie shot back, rolling his eyes as Buck’s sheepish grin.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Eddie. We’ll be having our own talk with Mr. Buckley,” Hen muses, nodding to Chim reinforcement.

“What the hell? You knew me first,” Buck exclaims.

“We like him better,” Chim teases, crying out playfully as Hen smacked his arm. “Fine, we like you both. We just know what a heart breaker you can be, kid.”

“Not this time,” Buck says in all seriousness, looking over to Eddie as if he hung the moon. If Eddie weren’t too busy looking at his boyfriend affectionately he would have seen the sweet smiles Chim and Hen wore as they were watching them.

“Not to break up the excitement,” Cap cuts in, “But it looks like the cavalry is finally here.”

“Thank God, I really have to--”

“ **We know!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
